Corazones Invisibles
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: solo les dire que es dramoso el fic espero les guste


**Hola chicas vengo con este mi primer song fic espero les guste **

**Salió de mi alocada cabeza y pues lo único que les puedo adelantar es que es triste. ah se me olvidaba se sitúa en el quinto año.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, y los lugares todo pertenece a J. K Rowling, y la canción es autoría de Jesse y Joy. La cancion se llama invisible**

**PD: les pido si les es posible que escuchen la canción mientras leen**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lágrimas calladas<em>_  
><em>_Sufriendo en silencio por tu amor__  
><em>_Siente mi mirada__  
><em>_Buscando con anhelo tu atención__  
><em>_Deseando con anhelo tu razón_**

En una tarde veraniega, 3 chicas suspiraban por sus amores no correspondidos. Una de ellas estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación que daba al bosque, ella no veía al hermoso y gran bosque si no a la pareja que estaban sentados juntos platicando.

-¿porque estas con ella? ¿Que no ves que estoy sufriendo por ti? Derramando lagrimas en silencio esperando a que me veas, ¿Que tiene ella que no tengo yo? ¡Merlín! Tu estas sentado platicando con ella, viéndola con ojos llenos de amor, mientras ella solo te ve indiferente, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento hacia a ti y tu de iluso pensando que ella te quiere, que ella te ve. ¿Por que no me ves a mi? ¿Soy invisible para ti? ¡Dime! Mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos, cada día, cada noche, pero siempre finjo una sonrisa esperando que te des cuenta que yo te amo más que una amiga. Sin embargo tengo que aguantar como ansioso esperas que ella traspase la puerta y sonríes feliz al verla, mientras yo lloro en silencio, te amo tanto que duele, siento que soy invisible para ti.

La chica castaña se aparto de la ventana mientras que en sus ojos sentía las lagrimas salir a borbotones como si mil cuchillos le clavaran su rostro y su corazón

**_Si me pudieras conocer__  
><em>_Si vieras dentro de mi ser__  
><em>_Tal vez podrías comprender__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible__  
><em>_Ojos que no ven__  
><em>_Un corazón que tiene sed__  
><em>_Pidiendo a gritos, que no ves__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible_**

La otra chica estaba parada en medio de un solitario pasillo, pero ella no avanzaba pues a pocos metros de ella estaba una pareja besándose sin importar si les veían o no

-¿Por qué todo se confabula contra mí? Todos los días tengo que soportar el verlos besarse, abrazarse, amarse. Mientras yo lloro en silencio. Lloro por ti ¿que no ves que estoy frente a ti dispuesta a darte todo? ¿Por que no me ves? ¿Por que me ignoras? Te amo con todo mi ser y tu solo juegas conmigo. Ni siquiera soy una mano amiga para ti, eso es mucho mas doloroso que verte besarte con esa chica, que te rechaza si no le compras algo bonito. Si a mí me regalaras esas cosas sencillas y bonitas a mi no me importaría, porque solo me importas tu, solo tu mi niño. Sufres por ella mientras yo sufro por ti.

La chica cabizbaja con el pelo rubio cayéndole cubriendo sus lagrimas a punto de salir, camina pasando de largo a la pareja donde el muchacho le ofrece un regalo a su novia pero ella al abrirlo muestra una mueca de desagrado mientras el solo baja la cabeza dolido.

**_Soy como la nada__  
><em>_No necesito desaparecer__  
><em>_Siento que me mata__  
><em>_Que aunque me miras no me quieres ver__  
><em>_Que cara a cara no me puedes ver_**_  
><em>

En otro lado una chica pelirroja camina tranquila para dirigirse a su sala común, sin embargo al pasar por los salones vacios, en uno de ellos escucha sonidos raros, algo golpeándose contra la pared mientras los sonidos se escuchan más fuertes, como gemidos. Curiosa decide asomarse para cachar a al pareja y acusarlas o simplemente burlarse, pero grande fue su error y su sorpresa al verlo a él encima de otra chica amándola apasionadamente como ella soñó que la amaría algún día

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo amándote en silencio? Tanto tiempo llorando y tú no te das cuenta. Ahora tendré que soportar que los vi juntos, mas allá de todo, los vi amándose como uno solo. Ninguno nota mi presencia. A la chica la llenas de besos y la amas con los ojos cerrados mientras escucho como ella te menciona una y otra vez. No puedo soportarlo más, soy masoquista lo sé, pero tú eras mi príncipe de brillante armadura, que un día me sacaría de esta farsa y ahora solo eres un dragón que destruyo mi corazón, que quemo mis esperanzas, ¡ya no puedo con esto! ya no, mas soy invisible para ti.

La chica sale corriendo con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos libremente, dejando la puerta abierta mientras la pareja llega a la culminación del placer.

**_Si me pudieras conocer__  
><em>_Si vieras dentro de mi ser__  
><em>_Tal vez podrías comprender__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible__  
><em>_Ojos que no ven__  
><em>_Un corazón que tiene sed__  
><em>_Pidiendo a gritos, que no ves__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible_**

Esa misma tarde 3 chicos pensaban en sus amores, sin embargo tenían a otra chica a su lado

El primero de los chicos estaba sentado en el césped mirando hacia el lago, a un lado tenia una carta para su amada, pero tenía miedo de saber que si le entregaba la carta a la chica que le roba sueños y suspiros ella le rechazaría.

Minutos después llego una muchacha de ojos y cabellos negros, una belleza que para otros chicos era exótica. Se enfrascaron en una charla sobre deportes, hasta que la muchacha se fijo en la carta y sonrió mientras tanto el chico se sumió en sus pensamientos para su amada

-No tengo el valor para entregarte esta carta que con mucho amor hice para ti, tu mi niña de ojos miel, de inteligencia y de un gran valor, mi niña bonita. No puedo, porque sé que tu no me ves, no me amas y solo mi amor esta disfrazado en una bella amistad, solo eso me ofreces y yo lo acepto, esperando que algún día sea lo suficiente valiente para decirte de cara lo que siento por ti, para amarte, para adorarte, para que tú me ames. Mi niña solo sé que hoy soy invisible para ti.

El chico de cabellos negros y alborotado salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió algo suave en su mejilla derecha, al voltear se dio cuenta que su nueva amiga le sonreía y se iba dejándolo solo, mientras él alzaba su vista hacia el cuarto de su amada suspirando.

**_Si me pudieras conocer__  
><em>_Si vieras dentro de mi ser__  
><em>_Tal vez podrías comprender__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible__  
><em>_Ojos que no ven__  
><em>_Un corazón que tiene sed__  
><em>_Pidiendo a gritos, que no ves__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible_**

Mientras tanto en un pasillo solitario, un chico se encontraba besándose con una chica rubia, bonita y de ojos verdes aceitunados, sin embargo aunque estaba con su novia, su corazón latía por otra persona.

Él se imaginaba que a la persona que besaba era su amada y no su novia. Disgustado consigo mismo se separo de la chica solo para percatarse de reojo que otra persona les veía. Entonces en apariencias decidió darle un presente a su novia, pero el sabia que ese regalo era para la chica de sus sueños, la chica por el cual su corazón latía. Solo cuando la persona paso por su lado se fijo en ella y su corazón latió violentamente para luego romperse en mil pedazos. E l pelirrojo bajo la cabeza al ella irse.

No, no te vayas- quiso gritar- pero no tengo el valor para enfrentarme a ti, para decirte que te amo, si hoy me viste besándo a mi novia, que estúpido saber que tu nunca me amaras, ni siquiera me consideras tu amigo y yo sufro porque esa es la verdad. El regalo que le di a ella era para ti te lo iba a dejar sin que te des cuenta, pero ahora se que con tu indiferencia no vale la pena esforzarme si tu no me ves, parezco invisible a tus ojos.

El chico salió de sus pensamientos mientras escuchaba a su novia refunfuñar por el regalo

**_Nada que perder__  
><em>_No tienes nada que perder__  
><em>_Todo lo puedes obtener__  
><em>_Yo no soy invisible_**

En otra parte en un salón vacio, había un chico de cabello rubio platinado que estaba en compañía de una chica de cabello lacio y ojos azules.

Ellos empezaron a besarse, poco a poco la pasión les gano, el problema era que el rubio no veía a la chica rubia, mientras le hacía el amor con los ojos cerrados, se imaginaba que era su amada que estaba entre sus brazos, no se percataron que un intruso les veía con ojos tristes, celosos y dolidos

En medio de todo eso el chico solo pensaba en su amada

-Cuanto deseo que tu estes aquí conmigo, cuanto deseo que me beses con pasión y que poco a poco te enseñe que es amar como uno solo, pero se que no puedo, pues tu no me amas tu no me ves yo soy invisible para ti. Eres mi princesa, mas se que yo no soy tu príncipe ni el hombre de tus sueños. Si me dejaras mostrarte cuanto te amo, si me dieras una mínima esperanza lucharía por ti, en contra de todo, solo para estar a tus pies adorándote, amándote, pero no se puede pues tu no me perteneces aunque mi corazón te pertenece desde la primera vez que te vi

El chico llego a la culminación del placer susurrando el nombre de su amada, sin embargo al abrir los ojos diviso una persona que se alejaba, mas él estaba sorprendido pues reconoció el color de cabello de su amada y furioso se acomodaba la ropa para ir tras ella, escuchando las maldiciones de la otra chica. Mas al llegar a la puerta ya no habia nadie, solo el silencio y el vacio se apodero del lugar y el solo se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar sintiendo lágrimas fluir

**_Si me pudieras conocer__  
><em>_Si vieras dentro de mi ser__  
><em>_Tal vez podrías comprender__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible__  
><em>_Ojos que no ven__  
><em>_Un corazón que tiene sed__  
><em>_Pidiendo a gritos, que no ves__  
><em>_Que no soy invisible_**

**5 años después **

Estaban 4 parejas felizmente enamoradas y eran la sensación de la sociedad aristocrática, todas las personas que les conocían consideraban que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Harry y Ginny estaban juntos, felices ante todos. Tenían meses de ser novios y ser la más esperada y reconocida pareja del año

Ron y Hermione también estaban felices, vivían juntos y tenían 2 años de ser pareja pero a pesar de los problemas entre ellos, su amor fluían en todos lados o eso decían la gente que los veía

Draco y Astoria estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, a amarse en toda la eternidad a ser la mejor pareja del mundo mágico

Luna y Henry al principio solo fueron amigos, pero de la amistad dio paso al amor y ahora eran una pareja de lo más extraña pero al fin y al cabo marido y mujer

Sin embargo 6 jóvenes guardaban un gran secreto, que poco a poco, día a día, les quemaba el alma. Eran invisibles a los ojos de su gran amor o eso es lo que ellos creían.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Como ven les gusto? Bueno pues qui termina todo asi que creo que no tendrá continuación la verdad no estoy segura lo que si es que espero sus comentarios para saber si estuvo bien o de plano una porquería hasta con una simple palabra basta.<strong>

**PD: no me acuerdo como se llama el esposo de Luna solo se que era el nieto de un investigador de creaturas mágicas.**


End file.
